French Patent FR2945065 is known in the prior art, which describes an electronic lock comprising a stator and a rotor mounted to rotate in the stator with a rotor blocking member which can move between a locking position where it is engaged with the rotor to prevent the rotation thereof, and a retracted position where the rotation of the rotor is released. A movable stop can move between a first position where it opposes the movement of the locking member and a second position where the locking member is free to leave its locking position. The mobile stop comprises a permanently magnetized part able to retain the mobile stop in the first position, i.e. resting against a stationary stop without consuming energy when jerks are applied to the lock.
The European patent EP2412901 discloses another exemplary electronic lock, comprising a stator and a rotor, a rotor locking member and a lever which can move between a locking position and an unlocking position. A memorizing arm rotates between a rest and memorizing position, by the action of a magnet. This arm comes in contact with a mechanical stop.
In the electronic lock solutions of the prior art, the locking member is in contact, when at rest as well as in the locked position, with a mechanical stop against which it rests. The untimely unlocking of this member can thus be caused by applying violent or periodic shocks, at a given frequency. The vibrations of the shocks applied to the supporting structure are transmitted to the mobile member by the stop, and the transmitted energy causes the movement of the member and the undesired release of the bolt. The person skilled in the art thus faces a paradoxical situation where the mechanical locking of a locking member must be provided while avoiding any mechanical contact which might cause the transmission of mechanical energy.